Historia de un amor Amor eterno
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Jared Haardrade y Rodmilla de Ghent, años después de divorciarse y tras un apasionado reencuentro.


Un amor eterno...

_- ¿Rodmilla? ¿Qué ocurre? Te encuentro rara... Tan callada._

_Otra vez, de nuevo, había caído en lo mismo._

_-¿Qué? -ella alzó la vista, claramente desorientada. Le costó recordar la pregunta._

_En sus brazos, en el encanto de esa sonrisa fina, en esos ojos mestizos, tan atrayentes, que brillaban con un brillo de lascivia cada vez que la miraba. Jared le acarició la melena negra, esa azabache, que tanto le gustaba para todo. El aroma, el tacto, hasta los gemidos de ella al agarrarla con firmeza.  
- Mírate, qué despistada estás..._

_Y le gustaba esa mirada, que la desnudaba. Después de tantos años... Hacer el amor seguía siendo maravilloso..._

_-Lo siento...-se acaricio la frente y miró al techo, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Despeinada, acalorada todavía. Estaba guapa, y él también._

_Jared se colocó sobre ella.  
-Habla, de Ghent. -ordenó él, con más seriedad de la necesaria, y más de la que ella podía admitir.  
Rodmilla frunció el ceño y lo apartó de encima, de un suave empujón.  
Se levantó, todavía desnuda. Él la observó, con más preocupación que deseo. No veía su desnudez, sino su enfado. Los enfados de Rodmilla eran terribles... Lo sabía bien, tanto como los suyos. Se habían distanciado por uno._

_Ella se sentó frente al tocador, otro espejo más, pero no la complació.  
- ¿No vas a contármelo?  
- Está claro que no._

_Jared frunció el ceño y se levantó. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo girarse.  
- Confía en mi, joder, ¡deja de ser tan orgullosa!  
-¡Cállate! -replicó ella, zafándose.  
-Mírate, mira como eres. Sé lo que pasa, no quieres hablar por lo que represento para ti. Sexo y ya está, ¿verdad? No me ves como el padre de tu hija si quiera.  
Rodmilla apretó los dientes, aguantando el llanto.  
-No tienes ni idea, Jared...  
-Cuéntamelo, entonces, dime qué te pasa. Estás rara, distante.  
-Cosas mías.  
-¡NO TE CREO!_

_Con la voz, ella cerró los ojos.  
- ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estás triste? ¿No estás cómoda aquí?  
-¿¡Quieres saber qué me pasa?! ¿¡Por qué estoy tan callada?! -no le dejó contestar- ¡Porque a lo mejor me estoy enamorando de ti de nuevo, y tengo miedo a lo que nos pueda pasar! _

_Jared enmudeció ante aquella respuesta y ella rompió a llorar. Por suerte, él estaba ahí para refugiarla en sus brazos.  
Jamás, nunca, la había visto tan vulnerable.  
Rodmilla, su Rodmilla, su pantera, era ahora un delicado animal herido._

_- Tranquila querida, ya está… -rodeándola entre sus brazos, besaba su pelo con amor, con los ojos cerrados y actitud protectora._

_- Oh Jared… -gimió contra su pecho, llorando en silencio._

_- Shhhh descansa un poco querida, cuando estés mejor hablaremos…_

_Dicho eso, la cogió en brazos y la llevó de regreso a la cama. Tras dejarla acostada y dormida, se levantó y una vez vestido, salió del cuarto en silencio._

_Necesitaba pensar. _

_Nunca había olvidado a su gran amor, a su Rodmilla, y sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendida le habían calado hondo. Y allí, apoyado en la balaustrada del balcón, con el torso desnudo, miraba el laberinto sin llegar a verlo realmente, profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. La suave brisa agitaba sus ropas y sus cabellos, pero Jared no sentía nada, solo preocupación por ella._

_Su fiera salvaje, su espíritu indomable, su amada Rodmilla se hallaba dormida en su cama como años atrás… pero no estaba feliz, sino preocupado por ella._

_Acababa de confesarle que se estaba enamorando de él de nuevo, y eso la asustaba visiblemente._

"_¿Qué hacer?" se preguntaba Jared, suplicando encontrar una respuesta. "La amo. Siempre la he amado y nunca nadie sabrá cuanto, y por Dios que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si ella volviese conmigo…" un largo y pesaroso suspiro se escapó de sus labios "… pero, ese es el problema. Siempre hay un PERO. Si el amarme la hace sufrir, desearía que no me amase…"_

_- Primero la muerte que causarle dolor – su voz apenas fue un susurro quedo que solo escuchó una solitaria lechuza blanca como un rayo de luna, que había ido a posarse en una rama cercana._

_Del aire, materializó sus esferas y empezó a hacerlas girar en sus manos, intentando calmar su mente, que trabajaba a gran velocidad. Al final, con una mueca airada, lanzó una lejos, con fuerza, que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Otra la estrelló contra la balaustrada, aplastándola con la mano, cortándosela profundamente. La otra la sujetaba firmemente en la mano ilesa._

_Del estruendo, Rodmilla se sobresaltó y corrió a ver la razón de aquel ruido._

_- ¿Jared? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? _

_La sangre de la herida se entremezclaba con el agua del interior de la esfera de cristal rota. Un hilo de sangre dibujó una "R" en el agua y Jared lo observaba sin darse cuenta. "está en mi sangre… no puedo evitarlo" pensó él._

_- ¡Estás herido! –cogió su mano con cuidado y le obligó a entrar a la habitación para curarle. Vio la extraña mancha de la sangre y le miró interrogativa, pero él no miraba la herida ni la sangre, sino sus ojos. No podía evitar mirarla a los ojos y no sentir que sus huesos se derretían. Estaba enamorado, y no hacia nada por ocultarlo._

_A cada paso en el que él la llevaba de regreso al cuarto, ella se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos, sintiendo que era capaz de verle el alma a través de ellos. Su voz susurrante la llenaba de recuerdos, y cuando le dijo "Cúrame" supo que estaba perdida._


End file.
